The Ocarina's Power
by KurosakiIchi
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time story... Includes Young Link's Story too!
1. Chapter 1: Link's new fairy

**Hello! IchigoKuro Here! (Formerly samj23) And welcome to my first story! this isn't as good as most but this has ALL of Ocarina of Time! both Young Link, and Adult Link! I'm gonna put in as much detail as possible, Maybe add a few details of my own, but still I'll try to make it good!  
**

After a LONG day of playing with his friends, Link decided it was time to go to bed _"I Hope I don't get those nightmares again tonight" _He thought to himself while pulling the blanket over him. As he drifted off to sleep he thought _"I wish I had a Fairy to chase the nightmares away"  
_And he went into a deep sleep...  
In Link's dream he was in an unfamiliar place, with a stone wall and water surrounding it. He noticed a wooden bridge thing but it was up in the wall _"That's not right"_He thought. Then Suddenly it started to lower itself. Quickly. Too Quick... then a white horse ran past with an old woman and a young girl on it, Link thought he saw her throw something, but when he turned around to see what it was There was a Darkly Tanned Man with greasy Red hair Riding on a Black Horse Link thought he said something but it sounded as if he were in water and the noise wasn't clear... The man said something else and then held his hand out as if he wanted a High Five but instead a ball of Dark Energy appeared in his hand and the dream ended...  
He woke up to a fairy flying over his head saying "Can Hyrule's Destiny depend on such a lazy boy?" But to him it sounded more like "Cam Bybull's Detippy Debent om shuch ai layzee bui?" then he Sat up and the fairy said "Hello! I'm Navi the Fairy! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going! Right now!" he got off his bed and ran outside to see Saria running towards his house huffing and puffing, then she looked up and said "Yoo Hoo! Link!" and he then climbed down his ladder to talk to Saria and when he did she said "Finally a fairy came to you! I heard that the Great Deku Tree has Summoned you! that's an honor! Well you better get going! I'll wait here for you to come back." Then Link went to the Great Deku Tree Tunnel and saw Mido standing there Blocking the entrance Link was going to say Let me Past but Mido Rudely interrupted when Link just started "Le..." "You're not a real man without a fairy!" Just then Navi flew out of Link's hat and yelled "HEY!" to get Mido's attention Mido then said "Well a Wimp is still a Wimp huh? How do you expect to help the Great Deku Tree without equipping a Sword and Shield First?" Link then checked the grass for Rupees someone might've dropped, He took his secret stash from behind Mido's house, he looked in the water and got Rupees he beat someone at a game of Coconut Bowling and he checked his wallet and saw he had just enough for a shield "Yesssss!" Link said under his breath, Then he went to the Shop and bought himself a Deku Shield, then he looked at his fairy and asked "Do you know where I can get a sword?" Navi then replied "The Great Deku Tree once told me of a sword that was hidden, I can show it to you if you want." Link replied back "Sure!'' Navi then took him to the training grounds through a crawlspace and he saw a boulder rolling, He was memorizing how long it took for it to make it the whole way around and said "Yeah, I think I can make it!" he then ran past the boulder to see a huge chest and he opened it looked inside and saw a sword. He picked up the sword and strapped it to his back behind his shield. Then he ran past the boulder again and he went back through the crawlspace and went to talk to Mido and said (Successfully) "I have a sword and shield, get out of my way" He then pushed away Mido who he heard mumbling, then a plant monster thing came out of the ground and snapped at him he cut it in half saying "I'm now in a bad mood!" He came out of the tunnel and saw the Great Deku Tree Who Started Talking about a man who fit the description of the man in his dream then the Great Deku tree said that the man cursed him and then link sat down and stopped listening from that point on.

LATER

The Great Deku tree just finished his tale and said Do you have enough courage to undertake this task? Link then Replied "Yes." then the Great Deku Tree said "Then enter, Brave Warrior, Navi will help you, When she talks listen to her words of wisdom" then Link entered through the Great Deku tree's mouth.

**Author's Note: I know this one was Short but I will make the next one longer and sorry Link didn't Talk much in this... Till next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Deku Tree

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while since I've last written! Let me see if I can do this still...! Also, I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape or form

"Wow, it sure is big in here!" said Link while walking to the middle of the room. "Hey! Link! Look down!" said Navi when he reached the middle of the room, Then Link looked down and saw he was standing on some sort of web. "Maybe I can break it if I climb to the very top of this room, then jump onto it..." So he climbed up the ladder and saw that there was a bunch of gaps in between platforms so he jumped them (CAPTAIN OBVIOUS TO THE RESCUE!) and saw monsters on the vines he thought he could climb leading to the top. "Navi, what are those creatures?" asked Link "Those are Skultullas, if you had a slingshot, maybe you could kill them!" said Navi. So Link ventured forward and saw a door "Hmm, I wonder where this leads..." Link said then he opened the door, which then closed and and bars fell over it "Those bars can't be broken with any weapon you have right now! Maybe there is a switch or something?" Navi said/asked as an Octorock popped out of the ground and spat a deku nut at him, by instinct he raised his shield and deflected it back at the Octorock which then hopped out of its hole and started running around the room "Don't you run from me!" Link yelled as he chased it around the room, when he caught it it said "I'm so sorry! I'll give you a tip if you let me live! You can survive long falls if you somersault right when you hit the ground! That is, if it's not too far! Hahahaha!" then Link realised the Octorock ran out of the door Link came in, the door had unlocked right after the fight! Link ventured into the next door, sword and shield ready "Hmm? A puzzle room!" Link said when he noticed 2 torches, one lit, the other not lit. Then Link took out a deku stick from his Leather Pack on his back (Which doesn't exist in the game!) and lit it, then lit the torch that wasn't lit, then he noticed platforms rising from the ground and he heard a ticking noise _"It must be a timed circuit" _He thought as he jumped across them and he opened the big chest on the other side and pulled out a **SLINGSHOT ****(Duh duh duh** duhhhhh!)

END OF PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER! TIL' NEXT TIME! SEE YOU!


End file.
